


The God Who Painted The Stars

by simpnap (sageofsimping)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream XD - Freeform, Dream is a god, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minecraft, Plants, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sad Ending, Stars, Story within a Story, no beta we die like one of the characters in this fic, the stars are very important, which character? thats for you to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageofsimping/pseuds/simpnap
Summary: There once was a God who was tasked to keep the peace, but one day, he fell in love with a mortal.__________________Dream XD is a simp basically.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	The God Who Painted The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i wrote this in like 15 minutes at like 2 am so it's probably shit. plus i didn't wait for my beta to wake up so i have no prior feedback on this. enjoy! 
> 
> based this off of george's last stream when dream logged on as Dream XD and gave him a bunch of stuff for free

Stories tell of another dimension, one locked behind a buried portal and full of floating islands of stone. The sky in this dimension shimmered differently than the overworld. This darkness bedazzled with special stars, each painted by hand from the God who took residence there. Every star had a name, sharing a memory pulled from the God’s centuries of shifting between these dimensions.

This God was tasked with keeping the peace after a terrible tragedy many millennia ago. He watched silently from his realm as their citizens of his earth tore each other apart, leaving only one victor, a man with an impressive pair of wings that stretched from his back. The God saw this man grow greedy, claiming more and more land for his own until one day, he clipped the man’s wings, to level the playing field.

After that day, he slipped to the overworld, taking an unassuming mortal form. He became a warrior, one with extraordinary skills on the battlefield, something he had picked up from watching battle after battle from his safe obsidian towers. The God managed to keep his portal hidden, as he watched the world around him age and change, something he couldn’t do even in mortal form.

That’s when he began painting the sky.

Each brush stroke encapsulated a memory from the God’s journeys to the overworld. Every star shared a name with a friend he made, and eventually lost, along the way.

A man of fire, a master builder, a silent guard.

Lifetimes came and went, many friends lost along the way, but the God still stayed to watch over the people. He kept the balance, making sure to strip power from those who grew too fast and planting it with those who were overshadowed. His mortal form was celebrated every time, for being a wonderful leader and a peacemaker.

Little did they know, he held the ability to manipulate the world around them at his fingertips.

As the God said goodbye to another friend, a man he saw many times throughout his time as a mortal, a boy appeared. His eyes were covered as he stumbled through the dark woods with a cry for help leaving his mouth.

The God, of course, helped him.

After bringing the boy to safety, he listened to his story.

The boy sprouted from the ground, deep in a forest of towering mushrooms. He managed just fine, the plants keeping beasts away and giving him nutrients. One day, the boy decided it was time to venture off, leaving his lifeline behind in the woods. When the night came, not used to the intense darkness of the lifeless sky, the boy struggled to find his way home, and nearly died to the creatures of the night.

The boy spoke with such energy, that the God became infatuated. He gave the boy food and weapons, vowing to find a way to fix all the boy’s problems.

The next day, the God traveled home, to the hidden realm painted with memories. He plucked every star from the sky, leaving his home dark and empty as he returned to his mortal form, carefully laying each star in the sky for the coming night.

When the sunset, the God found the boy again, dragging him to the highest mountain-top to show off his creation. The dark was now painted with jagged constellations of light, shining down upon the boy like a smile from the God.

The boy knew somehow the God had done it.

From that day on, everything the boy wanted, the boy got. Every step he took through the woods left newly sprouted cornflowers, ones that matched the God’s new favorite color, one that matched the boy’s left eye. The boy never died, no beasts being able to harm him. So, together, the boy and the God watched the generation die out, and a new one appear in its place.

“Why do you never seem to age?” The boy asks one day, his hand creeping over to rest against the God’s. Unable to give a proper answer, the God stayed silent. He couldn’t lie to the boy, but he refused to tell the truth.

That one day the God would outlive the boy and watch as he is replaced with a new body.

Nonetheless, the God continued by the boy’s side as he grew. He watched the boy build, listening to the tales that he had gathered throughout the day, a smile growing on his face with each word.

He had never felt this before, such a strong urge to protect and care for one mortal. But the God wasn’t complaining. He would gladly give anything for the boy.

One day, the God returned home, the dimension having not been visited in many, many years. He rarely felt the need to leave the boy. As he wandered about, missing the memories that used to grace the sky, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

_God’s don’t feel pain_ , he thought as he shifted into his mortal form, returning to the overworld. He needed to find the boy. The God appeared at the boy’s side, grabbing his weapon from his side to help fight the beasts that attacked him, but it was too late. The boy was laying on the ground, the life slowly draining from his body.

The God fell to his side, holding the boy against his chest as he begged for there to be some way to save him. Even Gods had limits. He could only do so much. So, as the God watched the color fade in his boy’s eyes, he felt a tear fall from his eye, landing on the boy’s forehead.

“I love you,” The God whispered, “Please don’t go.”

He watched a smile appear on the boy’s face as he grabbed the God’s hand, holding it against his cheek. The two stared at each other, every emotion the God had watched mortal feel weighing down his body as he heard the boy’s final words.

“It’s okay. I love you too,”

* * *

That night, the God returned to his realm. He climbed to the top of his highest tower and began painting the sky again.

Each star reflected a journey with the boy. The day the God met him, the night they gazed out into the stars, every time the God plucked a flower from the ground to tuck behind the boy’s ear. He tried to capture the boy’s soul in each constellation, but he found himself falling short of drawing something so precise.

The God never returned to the overworld. He never returned to his mortal form, instead, just destroying the portal between their realms as he disappeared back to his faint memories of the boy. The God rarely watched over the people anymore, withdrawing himself from every feeling the pain he felt as he watched the blue and brown eyes in his arms slowly close as the boy took his last breath.

The God finally let himself feel. And it felt horrible. It crushed him in anguish and despair, one that reminds him each time he looks up that he had someone that he loved but couldn’t keep safe.

He wished Gods could die.

He wished to be back with his love.

He wished for the boy who sprouted from the mushrooms and smiled at the stars and hated the dark and loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> i would REALLY REALLY appreciate feedback on this one since i didn't get it beta'd before i posted it like i usually did. please leave a comment with your opinion 
> 
> also let me know how you would feel if i went back when its not 2 am and rewrote/ reworked it into a full story instead of this drabble! if people are interested i would love to do that


End file.
